Vas a Ser Mío
by Haruka Tsukishiro
Summary: SHONEN AI - SHOTA leve: Cuando lo que impide tu felicidad es tu propia edad. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el amor de esa persona? Bueno, aquí tenemos a un chico de seis años tratando de conquistar el amor de un joven de diecisiete.


Protagonistas: Trunks-Gohan-Aishiteru

Género: no definido, tiene un poquito de todo.

Está narrada en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de los tres protagonistas a conveniencia del autor.

Historia original de **Haruka Tsukishiro**.

Este es mi quinto fic, el segundo de Dragon Ball (sin contar el Drabble)

-

-

**-**

**«‡»▪«‡» «‡»▪«‡» VAS A SER MÍO «‡»▪«‡» «‡»▪«‡»**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

—¡¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS NUNCA EN MI VIDA!!! —gritaba una chica enfurecida mientras salía de la casa.

—Mary, ¡espera! —suplicó Gohan saliendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla—. Deja que te explique.

—¡No me sigas! ¡Hemos terminado!

Con lo decidida que estaba al decirlo Gohan no la siguió más, al virar, ve al pequeño Trunks salir de su casa muy divertido, realmente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, Gohan se dirigió a él enfurecido, echando humo por la boca, lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo y lo arrastró un poco lejos de la casa.

—¿¡Por qué tuviste que inventar esa sarta de estupideces!? —gritó soltándolo de malas maneras, Trunks casi se cae—. ¡Este es el tercer noviazgo que me arruinas! ¡¿Cuando te vas a detener!?

—¡Tú lo sabes muy bien! —gritó estallando en llantos mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

—Trunks, no empieces con lo mismo —aconsejó, calmándose un poco—. Eres un niño para estar pensando en esas cosas, todavía te falta mucho por crecer.

—Ya no digas más eso, pronto dejaré de serlo —lloriqueó—. Te quiero Gohan y algún día vas a ser mío —y empuñando sus manos con resentimiento le gritó—: ¡¡¡por eso no dejaré que nadie se te acerque!!!

Diciendo esto salió corriendo para luego volar y alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, sin parar de llorar. Gohan se sorprendió al verlo tan decidido, actuaba muy maduro para su corta edad.

-

-

En la madrugada Trunks se levantó y sigilosamente salió por la ventana, llegándole a Gohan a su habitación, entró con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, se le aproximó a su cama, mirándolo con mucho amor, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con su manita trémula, "te enamorarás de mí y de nadie más" susurraba "algún día serás mío Gohan y no te compartiré con nadie... porque te amo"

Trunks estaba convencido de que si le hablaba en sueños podría convencerlo de que le correspondiera sus sentimientos por eso lo visitaba muy seguido a hablarle y a...

Cerrando sus ojos, se le aproximó lentamente hasta tocar sus labios y besarlo, inocentemente, "vas a ser mío" susurró muy bajito en sus labios mientras se deleitaba con su beso: le daba pequeños besitos a sus labios inertes, los apretaba contra los suyos y los chupaba un poco, todo muy despacio y con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo.

Gohan se removió un poco y Trunks retrocedió velozmente, se fue en el mismo momento en que Gohan abrió sus ojos.

—¡¡¡Rayos!!! —gritó Gohan dando puños a la cama, se sentó bruscamente muy mal humorado—. ¡No debí moverme! —dijo al tiempo que tocaba sus labios—. Otra vez el mismo sueño, pero, se siente tan real —saboreó sus labios y sintió un sabor diferente y agradable, sonrío—. ¿Será posible que pueda suceder esto?... ¿por qué tuve que moverme? —se reprendió mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama, tocó nuevamente sus labios—. ¡Qué sensación más agradable! Para la próxima no me muevo.

-

-

Trunks llegó aliviado a su habitación con el corazón palpitante, estuvo tan cerca de ser descubierto, aun temblaba un poco, realmente se asustó mucho, nuevamente se metió en su cama y trató de dormir.

A las tres horas cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, pero aun todo estaba oscuro, una figura humana apareció de la nada en su habitación, por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se podía divisar un joven no más de quince años, de cabellos largos y llevaba en su espalda lo que parecía ser una espada, tenía una carpeta en sus manos, comenzó a aproximarse a su cabecera pero antes de lograrlo, su imagen comenzó a fallar, estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, soltó la carpeta antes de desvanecerse por completo.

El ruido de la carpeta al caer, despertó a Trunks que esa noche tenía el sueño liviano, comenzó a tantear con la vista de dónde pudo haber provenido ese ruido, hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo, muy curioso se levantó a recogerla, encendiendo la luz, se alegró de sobremanera al enterarse de su contenido, saltando de felicidad.

—¡Una máquina del tiempo! —vociferó con los ojos brillantes, dando brincos por todas partes—. ¡Como tanto lo soñé!

De tantos brincos, una nota cayó al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí tirada, la recogió, leyéndola enseguida.

_"Trunks, debes estar emocionado con la carpeta en tus manos, trata de calmarte un poco y presta atención: _

_Como ya te diste cuenta, estos son los planos para construir una máquina del tiempo, la que soñaste hacer por tanto tiempo, ¿sorprendido? Creo que sí. _

_Debes tener mucho cuidado de que mamá no se entere, ya la conoces, ella no dejará que la realices por eso debes mantenerlo en secreto. _

_La máquina ya está lista pero tiene un fallo, yo no puedo repararla, no tengo tiempo, por eso te la entrego para que la culmines por mí y así ver realizado nuestro sueño, la dejé en tu tallercito, no te preocupes que nadie me vio._

_Espero que puedas repararla pronto por la felicidad de ambos"._

—¡¡¡Está en mi taller!!! —exclamó saliendo a toda prisa al patio.

Detrás de la casa, en el fondo, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una casita de árbol pero en tierra, a la justa medida de Trunks, esa casita se la mandó a construir su mamá para incentivarlo desde pequeño a los oficios de la familia, pero él nunca mostró interés, aunque sabía mucho de la materia en comparación con otros niños de su edad, su mamá no pierde las esperanzas, llenándole el lugar de piezas en construcción de todo tipo, animándolo a seguir, Trunks comenzaba pero al poco tiempo se desanimaba, dejándolo arrumado junto al resto de chácharas.

La puerta se abría por miedo de una clave de cuatro dígitos que sólo él y su madre sabían, ah... y Gohan.

Al llegar ni se fijó que la puerta no estaba forzada, como si ese sujeto se supiera también la clave, Trunks estaba tan emocionado por verla que entró enseguida sin darse cuenta de eso. El sujeto había quitado todas las chácharas que tenía en la mesita principal y en su lugar, colocó la máquina del tiempo, Trunks se quedó boquiabierto al verla, no lo podía ni creer, era idéntico a como lo había imaginado que sería.

Estaba tan enamorado de Gohan que casi no dormía por las noches maquinando en su mente un sin fin de posibilidades para que Gohan lo quisiera sin importarle su corta edad, esa que tantas veces maldijo deseando tener diez años más que su edad real, hasta llegó a imaginar una máquina que acelera el proceso de crecimiento, pero desistió enseguida porque otra idea mucho mejor se le vino a la cabeza: construir una máquina del tiempo. Y desde entonces esa idea no se le ha salido de la cabeza.

—Ahora sí Gohan, vas a ser mío más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Trunks comenzó a escudriñar la máquina, quería hacerla funcionar y usarla hoy mismo para viajar por el tiempo y descubrir cuál era el desperfecto porque él la veía muy bien. Logró encenderla, por medio de una pulsera que tenía una especie de reloj de números azules, se la colocó y comenzó a curiosear, activándola sin querer, desapareció, apareciendo al poco tiempo en el mismo sitio.

—¡¡¡Wow!!! —exclamó alucinado—. ¡Voy a tener una hermana! ¡Debo repararla cuanto antes!

-

-

Después de clases Trunks se encerró en su tallercito y comenzó a estudiar con mayor detenimiento, cada detalle de la máquina, quería encontrar el por qué regresaba a la actualidad tan pronto.

Así pasó una semana, en la cual se la pasó casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su tallercito, sólo salía para ir al colegio, comer y dormir.

Un día Goten, por inocencia le comenta que su hermano Gohan tiene nueva novia, cosa que le cayó muy mal a Trunks que tuvo que fingir frente a su amigo que no pasaba nada con la noticia, pero cuando se fue quiso comprobarlo con sus propios ojos así que salió a su casa, justo para verlos salir muy acaramelados, furioso comenzó a protestar solo mientras los veía a distancia.

A la mañana siguiente, a la susodicha novia de Gohan, le llega una caja alargada de rosas y un estuche de anillo en pleno salón de clases, todo venía con una tarjeta la cual leyó en voz alta para que todos escucharan y la envidiaran un poco:

_"Para mi dulce amor, lo compré especialmente para ti, esperando lo lleves puesto para nuestra cita de esta noche. Tu amado Gohan. _

_Ptta: no olvides llevar el contenido de la caja"._

Todas las chicas en el salón suspiraron y cuando ella abrió el estuchecito se le puso la cara roja de vergüenza y cólera frente a todos que estallaron en carcajadas porque lejos de encontrar un anillo, lo que sacó fue una diminutísima panti de encaje transparente.

Tuvo el consuelo de las flores que compensaban un poco el mal gusto de su novio, al abrir la caja pagó un grito tal que se escuchó en toda la institución, soltando la caja al suelo que comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y a moverse de una manera obscena, era un vibrador de un tamaño descomunal, casi irreal, la chica ante tal humillación salió corriendo encontrándose en el pasillo con el inocente de Gohan.

—¡Hola mi amor! —dijo el pobre con una sonrisa, abriendo sus brazos esperando un abrazo.

—¡Que sucio eres! —gritó muy ofendida estampándole una cachetada con tanta fuerza que le dejó los dedos marcados.

—¿Qué pasó?... ¿por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué te hice?

La chica no dijo nada y se fue hecha un mar de lágrimas, del salón de clases sale un estudiante con el vibrador en la mano.

—Muy bueno Gohan —se burló—. Sí que es enorme ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Ahora hazte el desentendido! —se quejó la mejor amiga de su novia zumbándole la diminuta panti, se fue a buscarla muy furiosa.

Gohan le quita el vibrador y ve que en el dorso tenía el logo de la corporación cápsula "Trunks" musitó con rabia.

-

-

En la tarde, Trunks en vez de dirigirse a su casa, se desvió a la de Gohan, con el pretexto de visitar a Goten, pero en realidad lo que quería era ver cómo le fue a Gohan con su novia.

—Contigo quería hablar muchachito —le dijo Gohan severamente al verlo, levantándose del sofá de la sala, sus ojos echaban chispas, realmente infundía miedo pero Trunks, en medio de su pavor, pudo notar que Gohan no había llorado, eso podría significar que no la amaba o quizás no habían terminado.

—Go-Gohan —tartamudeó—. ¿Qué... te pa-sa?

—¿Tienes idea del ridículo que me hiciste pasar en clases? Ahora todos piensan que soy un pervertido —gritó—. ¡¡¡Este es el cuarto noviazgo que me arruinas!!! ¡Es que acaso no quieres que sea feliz con nadie!

Trunks se lo quedó viendo, temblando, realmente estaba espantado.

—Te amo Gohan —musitó tímidamente con los ojos aguados y sin moverse.

—¡No puedes amarme! —le replicó—. No te das cuenta... apenas tienes seis años, eres muy chico para estar pensando en estas cosas, debes estar confundido...

—No estoy confundido —gritó sollozando—. Sé muy bien lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti Gohan y algún día serás mío.

—¡Deja de repetir eso! –le ordenó–. ¡Eso nunca podrá ser! Trunks... olvídate ya de esa tontería.

—¡No es ninguna tontería! Yo...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?... ¿qué son todos esos ruidos?...

Milk entraba a la sala, Trunks aprovechó para irse.

—No es nada mamá, acabo de terminar con mi novia.

—¿Con esa chica tan encantadora? —se alarmó—. Y ¿por qué?

-

-

La mañana del sábado Gohan salió a caminar un poco cuando de pronto chocó con una chica que venía distraída, llevaba dos enormes bolsas de compra que dieron a parar al suelo desparramándose todo su contenido, Gohan se disculpó y la ayudó a recoger el desorden.

—No fue tu culpa —le dijo ella levantándose—. Yo venía distraída. Mucho gusto, soy Videl.

Y trató de extenderle la mano pero no pudo por los paquetes, Gohan al admirar sus hermosos ojos se sintió enamorado.

—Mu-mucho gusto —tartamudeó—. Soy Gohan. Si gustas, te puedo ayudar.

—Si gracias, la verdad, la necesito —dijo entregándole la bolsa más pesada—. Soy nueva aquí, todavía no conozco nada. Mi padre ya vivía aquí desde hace mucho. ¿Lo conoces? Es Mister Satán el futuro gobernador.

-

Continuará...

-

-

**«‡»▪«‡» «‡»▪«‡» Rincón de Haruka «‡»▪«‡» «‡»▪«‡»**

Hola a todos!! Esta es una ventanita que abrí para hablar de mis fics y/o mis tonterías XDDDDDDD .

Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado… ne quería aclararles una cosita: a mí me encanta el shota pero el shota leve, el inocente y romántico así que si no te gusta este género puedes leer con tranquilidad este fic (y todos los que haga) porque mis historias shota son suaves…

Con respecto a Aishiteru (notaron que lo puse como uno de los protagonista?) aparecerá después, quizás en el tercer o cuarto capítulo, todo depende, y no hablaré más de él hasta que aparezca… suspenso… suspenso… jejejejejej

Bueno... creo que es todo por hoy... será hasta la próxima que publique su continuación...

ki o tsukete.

**Haruka Tsukishiro**


End file.
